


Fate will link your life with mine

by Willofhounds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Breaker, 베리타스 | Veritas (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Five Heavenly Ways Masters, Five guardians, Gen, Harry is not a Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Heavenly Ways Masters and Guardians. Two sets of beings that protect and defend the world. Mortal enemies sworn to kill each other. When the two worlds collide due to one child everythijg will change. Only the Slytherin heir can control the Guardians. One will try to defy his destiny.





	1. A mistake part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ulktante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulktante/gifts).



A/N in response to Ulktante's challenge. The first chapter will be pulled from the first few chapters his challenge. Ulkante thank you for giving me permission to do this.

Lily's POV

Lily stormed through a small unnamed village on the Welsh coast. Her green eyes were almost sparking with her anger, her fists clenched, her warm cloak billowing behind her.

It was the beginning of November, and she just needed to be away from Potter Manor for a time.

She loved James, she truly did. Dearly. But sometimes he could be such an obnoxious prat!

She had understood when he had asked her to stop taking the contraceptive potions after they had married. His parents had struggled to conceive, and that he feared the same would happen to them if they were to wait was not something she could just dismiss. To argue that she had wanted to get her Charms Mastery, work, live before they became parents, felt petty. As she had agreed to marry the last of the Potters, she had agreed to become a mother, because James would need an heir.

So she had argued that the war against Voldemort – she refused to call him by those ridiculous monikers in her own head – was not a good time to have a child. Argued that as long as they were actively fighting they could not risk her becoming pregnant.

But that had not worked in her favour.

James had argued back, that they could both be killed or maimed in the fights, that they might be hit by something rendering them infertile, that they should live life to the fullest because they could not know when it would end.

By now they had escaped Voldemort himself more than once, got in several skirmishes with the Death Eaters, and still they were trying to conceive. Lily had to admit that it seemed they would have to struggle to have a child just as James' parents had had to fight for years.

And that had been the reason that they had had a row only half an hour ago.

Lily had walked into the kitchen of the manor to get the hot tea she drank before every dinner by herself, instead of having it brought up by one of the elves. She knew it should be about ready, and as she was walking by anyway, she thought to safe little Prim the trip. And there she had seen the little being assigned to her for her needs, dripping a potion into her tea.

Lily had not been one of the best students of their year in potions for nothing. Immediately she had recognized the fertility potion.

Red hair flying behind her she had found James in the study, back from his work as an Auror, bending over some papers. And then she had vented her frustrations. Why was he feeding her potions? Why hadn't he asked? Didn't it occur to him that maybe the problem was him, not her? That he was not able to father a child?

It could have become a reasonable discussion if James had not uttered a sentence under his breath Lily was not sure she could forgive him for.

"And I thought by marrying a muggle-born I wouldn't have this problem."

She had not been that furious since Sev had called her a mudblood after they had taken their OWLs.

And now she had been apparating around for hours, walking through the countryside to work out her frustrations. It was getting dark now, and she still was not sure if she wanted to return to Potter Manor. Spotting a pub ahead, Lily decided that she would drink something before returning home. It had been a while since she had been out just for fun. James had become quite paranoid, not letting her go anywhere alone, or just with her female friends. He, Sirius, or Remus always had to accompany her. She had begun to feel claustrophobic.

Stopping by a window and using its reflective surface to examine herself, Lily got her wand out and started to apply some concealment charms. A few moments later, her eyes were an unremarkable brown, her hair an ash-blonde, and her skin a few shades darker than before. Even if there should be a wizard or witch inside the pub, no one would recognize her.

Lily cradled her second pint of ale and still didn't feel like returning home. Why did James insist on making everything so hard? Before they had married, he had never even hinted at what he now was insisting on. With a low growl of frustration, she turned around to look over the patrons in the pub once again. She would dearly love to talk to someone, flirt a little. The war and the pressure from James were grating on her nerves.

Suddenly the door to the pub opened, attracting the eyes of everyone sitting at the small tables. Lily was sitting at the bar, one of the only places left without having to sit with some stranger at a table, and watched as a man in his late thirties or early forties came into the pub, removing his hat and opening his cloak. He looked dashing.

It was obvious he didn't fancy sitting with a stranger at a table any more than Lily had when she had come in here to take a break, warm up, and think in peace. So he strode over to the bar, threw his cloak over one of the empty stools and sat on another, only one over from where Lily was sitting.

The man had black hair and piercing blue eyes. One beer." With a small smirk Lily noticed that he had a nice voice, and sounded a little irritated. Maybe here was someone she could talk to, air her troubles without it getting back to one of her friends or, God forbid, James.

When a pint of beer had been placed before the interesting stranger, Lily boldly turned towards him with an easy smile. She hadn't been in Gryffindor for nothing.

"You look irritated. What's the matter?"

The stranger took a sip of his beer and then turned so he could look over to her. "Trouble at work," he answered her inquiry after studying her from head to toe.

He shot a look at the inside of his right wrist. If it had been his left then she would have drawn her wand. Nothing about the right one made sense to her. Then again she didn't want to know.

She said with a shrug, "It could be trouble at home."

He sighed with a shame of his head, "No. That would only be possible if one had a home. I don't."

There was something in his eyes. A pain that was better left unsaid. And suddenly the knot that had sat in her stomach the whole time started to loosen. That was it, exactly. James had betrayed her trust. Had fed her potions without her knowledge. In fact, he hadn't even asked once. They had talked a lot about how to increase their chances of conceiving. Timing, food. Lily had been to see a healer. But not once had they spoken about using fertility potions.

By the time the pub started to empty, both of them had lost most of the tension and were talking like old friends. She had introduced herself as Rose. He had said his name was Thomas. He didn't sound to have been native speaking English. It was slight but there was an accent. She wasn't so sure if she wanted to believe him, but considering everything, she really didn't care.

Yoochun's POV

The Five Heavenly Ways Masters had finally broken up. In the years that they all worked and fought together he never thought he would see it. They were supposed to be the defense if the Guardians ever returned. Murim against those with magic.

Now the five protectors were split down the middle. Lee Jinyup and Earth Beast siding with Yuri. While the Air Eage, and Liquid Shark sided with him. Years of friendship ruined due to a disagreement.

He decided to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Being in England away from his fellow Masters. While he couldn't stay away long, one week wouldn't kill them.

Spending the night with a woman named Rose was the best decision he made in awhile. It wasn't one he was expecting to make. All he wanted was to get drunk.

Looking at his watch on his left wrist he realized he had to leave. It was time to go back. Back to a war he would rather leave behind. His thoughts went out to Rose. He wished her well.


	2. A mistake part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. This will be the last time I pull anything from Ulkante's story one night stand for this fic. Thank you again for the challenge.

dogman999: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. No truer words have ever been spoken.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Lily sat in her rocking chair up in Harry's room, contemplating how she had come to be here in this situation, while breastfeeding her little darling.

It all had started with that blasted fertility potion. After that one night with Thomas, she had woken alone in that room, had found the bill paid, and had left for home. Of course another row had followed, because James had been terrified for her safety, had believed she had run into some Death Eaters, that she had been hurt or worse.

The sex that followed had been spectacular.

A few weeks later Lily had been sure that she was pregnant. And at the same time, she had known it couldn't have been James'. Even though she hadn't managed to bring James to accept the possibility that he was the reason conceiving took so long, she had found a charm in one of her books to simply test if a man was able to father children or not. She had cast the spell on her husband as he'd slept. She had hoped to be wrong, or to have a reason to drag him to a healer. Now that she knew that James wasn't the father, couldn't be the father, only Thomas remained as a possibility.

She still remembered quite vividly how her thoughts had run in circles that day and the following night. She had used a contraceptive charm while she was with Thomas. How was it even possible that she'd gotten pregnant that night? More research had followed, and she'd unearthed some information about fertility potions that looked as if it had been deliberately kept secret for quite some time.

What she'd found had made her furious. It seemed to be tradition to feed fertility potions to young married witches even if they didn't want to get pregnant just yet. That worked because the properties of fertility potions countered the effects of the charm. So the mystery of how she could get pregnant in spite of the charm was solved.

For long hours she had contemplated what to do. If telling James was a real option, or if she should try to pass off her child as James'.

In the book detailing the fertility potion was another, used to give an unborn child the likeness of a different father. It had been easy to brew the potion, to take it as often as was required and to banish Thomas from her mind. She didn't really know him. They had spent one evening together. There was no way she could make any guesses as to what living with him would be like, and despite that she often found herself speculating.

And now here she was her beloved Harry in her arms, so much bigger now than when she had held her miracle baby for the first time.

Over a year on the run because of a prophecy she had never heard. Because a spy had warned the Headmaster that her son was a possible target. Now hidden away behind a powerful spell, unable to leave the house.

James was close to climbing the walls because there was just nothing to do at this house. Harry was ecstatic that both his mommy and dadda were always there and playing with him. Her little boy loved his toy broom, toddled around the house chasing after the cat, and smiled all the time.

But Lily was frustrated. Hiding away while others fought felt wrong, and she had trouble accepting the necessity without a good reason. James, Sirius, and Remus all had tried to convince her to trust the Headmaster in this, without knowing the exact wording of the prophecy. But she felt frustrated with the old man's lack of trust in them. He always held information so close to his vest, never telling anyone anything if he could avoid it.

Lily of course understood the need for secrecy. But if something affected her life as much as this supposed prophecy, she felt she had a right to know. And she knew that she was able to keep something secret. They all suspected that there had to be a spy in their midst. Or someone who talked about things where he or she shouldn't.

It galled that she wasn't trusted enough to keep the information secret, but was expected to heed the words of the Headmaster without question. Maybe James kept nothing secret from his three friends, but she certainly would keep things even from James if need be. But she couldn't very well say that.

Hopefully the war would end soon. She hoped that her beloved son would get the chance to grow up in a peaceful world.

Harry's POV

The banging on his door brought him to awareness. It was a month into his summer after his fourth year. Nightmares ate at his nights now. All of which were from the night at the graveyard.

To make matters worse his friends weren't even owling him. Not one letter from anyone. Even his godfather wasn't answering his attempts at communication. He was almost franticlaly trying to get ahold of anyone. It was as if they had forgotten him. If it weren't for the changes he had started to notice then he wouldn't be so frantic to get ahold of someone. Anyone.

As his birthday drew nearer he noticed that he had grown. This was not an insignificant amount. It was enough to make him stumble in the mornings. It reminded him of his second year coming off of the polyjuice potion. As if trying to get used to his own body again. His height was now two or three inches taller than Dudley. Who he had been shorter than by a few inches.

His hair that had once been messy and untameable. Now it lay almost flat. His bangs lay over his eyes giving him a mysterious look.

With a sigh he pushed himself into a standing position. After throwing on his clean clothes he opened up his door. His aunt was waiting for him at the stairs. She stared at him in horror. It was like she had never seen him before.

Petunia screeched making him wince," What have you done to your eyes, boy? We told you no freshness in this house!"

Oh for the love of. What was changed now!

He asked trying to calm the panic that was rising in his chest," I didn't do anything. What is wrong with my eyes?"

His aunt gave him a suspicious look but eventually answered," They are blue. I have never seen a blue color like that."

Blue? He rushed into the bathroom to see for himself. To his surprise they were just as his aunt said. The blue was like lightning in the sky on a stormy night.

Even in the Wizarding world he had never seen such a color in someone's eyes. What had caused these changes?

So many questions and nowhere near enough answers. Without being able to contact his friends or godfather he knew it wasn't in his best interest to stay.

His aunt said looking down the stairs," Boy you need to leave. When Vernon leaves for work you need to leave. If he sees your eyes like that he will kill you."

With how the summer had been going he didn't doubt it. His back still hurt from the beatings. So he knew that she was right. There would be no more beatings. It would end in murder.

He quickly returned to his room and grabbed his most important items. His wand, invisibility cloak, and photo album were all under a loose floorboard. Under them was a leather bound book.

Out of all his possessions this was the most important. It held a list of everything he had learned. Along with some things he had created. It had to be hidden from every one.

A noise outside caught his attention. His uncle left for work. He opened Hedwigs cage and said," Go to Hogwarts girl. You will be safer there than with me."

The look she gave him was sharp. Still he held true to his words. She would be safer at Hogwarts. Besides he would see her when he returned for his fifth year. Finally she nodded and left when he opened the window.

With his items in his arm he went downstairs. The cupboard was unlocked and waiting for him. His trunk was in there just like he expected.

He wasn't going to take his trunk. Realistically if he wanted to get away he couldn't. So he grabbed his backpack. It had a charm on it to be ever extending. He put his notebook, photo album, invisibility cloak in the pack. His wand went into his pocket.

Once he brought his head out his aunt was waiting for him. There was a book in her arms. It was not one he had ever seen before.

She held it out to him saying," This was your mother's. She left it with me in case anything ever happened to her. When you get to a safe place you should read this."

He took the book with a quiet," Thank you. I guess this is goodbye."

She said coldly turning away from him," Don't come back. I can't protect you if you do."

Putting the book in his bag he nodded. If he wanted to survive he could not get caught. That meant he would have to avoid Dumbledore. The old man would certainly want him to stay with his aunt and uncle.

Without looking back he left his aunt's house. He pointed his wand at the street calling the night bus. In the next moment it appeared.

An unfamiliar wizard stepped out," Welcome to the night bus. We aid stranded witches or wizards. For 11 sickles we can take you anywhere in Britain. Where would you like to go?"

This must be the daytime conductor. He replied calmly," Diagon alley if you would."

The conductor asked noticing the small bag over his shoulder," Is that all you have?"

Nodding he climbed onto the bus. The bus was mostly empty. One wizard lay on a back bed seemingly asleep. Something told him to be wary of the person. To not let them hear his voice too much.

He took a middle bed. One that he could see both the front and the back. Mistrust filled him. Any wizard at all could be working for Dumbledore or Voldemort. To be safe he was going to need to leave the wizarding world. First he would have to go to Gringotts. He would need money if he wanted to get anywhere.

When the bus stopped they were at the Leaky Cauldron. He payed the conductor with the last bit of his money to get there. Entering the inn he lifted a hand in greeting to Tom.

The man lifted his head in greeting but returned quickly to cleaning. Using the code he entered the alley. The alley had not changed in the two years since he last visited.

People didn't stare at him as he passed. In fact it seemed like they didn't recognize him. That would make life easier if they couldn't recognize him. It was hard to believe that his hair being flatter and a change of eye color would fool this many people. He guessed that it was a blessing. Making it easier for him to hide.

Shaking his head from the thoughts he made his way to Gringotts. The bank like the rest of the alley hadn't changed. Goblins guarding the door barely glanced at him. To them he wasn't a threat. Not that it surprised him. He didn't even have his OWLs yet.

Going up to a teller he said," I would like to speak to someone about getting into my vaults."

The teller barely glanced at him as it asked," Do you have you key?"

Deciding the truth was his best option he replied," I don't have my key. I have to give it back every time I use it."

The goblin gave him a suspicious look. Then it said something in its native tongue. Another goblin came up to him.

It growled at him," Follow me."

Without a word Harry followed him. He was led deep into the bowels of the bank. They came to a pair of grand doors. His guide knocked once curtly before entering. Harry followed quietly behind him.

A goblin sat at the top of a desk. It didn't even glance at them when they entered. When it did it was to the goblin who approached. It said something in an unfamiliar language.

The one at the desk looked up sharply. Golden eyes met his blue ones. It snarled at his escort who quickly left.

When the door was shut the one behind the desk said," I'm Ragnorak leader of this bank. What can i do for you wizard?"

Harry replied moving closer," Over the last month I have been going through some changes. Just recently my eye color changed from its original green to this blue color. With that my aunt threw me out of her house."

Ragnorak asked still suspicious," Who are you?"

Biting his lip he replied," Harry Potter."


	3. Gringotts

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie:Thanks for your review my friend.

dogman999: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it. Hope you like the new chapter.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. We will certainly see.

Harrison's POV

The goblin's suspicion increased two fold. It said putting a parchment on the desk," We will need to confirm your identity before we go any further. I will need a blood sample. Three drops of blood should do it."

He flipped a knife to him handle first. The knife was made of silver. Somehow he knew this InstinctIvely. Yet he couldn't explain how he knew this. Instead of questioning this he slit open his palm. Then he allowed his blood to flow onto the parchment.

When the goblin raised its hand he lifted his hand. For a moment nothing happened then words began to spell out into the parchment. It read:

Name: Harrison James Lee Potter

Mother: Lily Anne Potter

Adoptive father: James Charlus Potter Biological father: Yoochun Lee

Inheritance:

Heir: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, Blue King, Perevell, Black, Fifth Heavenly Ways,

Available lordships: Gryffindor and Potter, Perevell

Abilities:Available: wandless magic, parseltounge, Lightning elemental, ki

Unactivated abilities: Heavenly Ways, Guardian of the Forest

Harry could only blink at the paper in front of him. What the hell? Who was Yoochun Lee? How was he his father?

The goblin in front of him seemed just as surprised as he was. It said, "It has been many centuries since a Guardian last walked amongst us. The last one, your predecessor was a goblin friend."

Goblin friend, he knew from history those were extremely rare. The title was unfamiliar to him. Ragnorak didn't allow him to ask a question. Instead pointed to his right arm. Looking down his saw a azure blue band across his wrist below that was a wolf symbol.

That wasn't there before. Where the hell did it come from? More importantly what did it mean?

Ragnorak said tapping his fingers on the desk," Your mark will have people hunting for you. Specifically the Heir of Slytherin. Heavenly Ways Masters have no one to control them. They are the opposite of the Guardians. Both have extraordinary abilities but they are equal in power. You will not be safe in the Wizarding world."

No shit. Was his first thoughts. Even if people didn't recognize him his eyes would be the source of speculation. Just like his previous green ones they were distinctive. The question was where would he go? Where would he be safe?

As if sensing his thoughts Ragnorak said," Korea. I know a man who is in need of a disciple. You will be safe there. Well as safe as a Guardian child could be."

"What do you know of my biological father?"

If anyone would know it would be the goblins. Harry didn't know anything about his father. The name was unfamiliar to him. No one had ever mentioned that name when speaking of his father. That meant that he wasn't a friend of his father's.

Ragnorak replied, "Little is known about your father. For awhile most people thought he was dead. He and two other master had a falling out. If you come across a man by the name of Jinyup run. He has many years of experience on you and a grudge against your father. Knowing him he would not hesitate to kill you. As for your parents from what i understand you were the product of a one night stand between them."

So he was an accident. That meant that even if he met up with his father the man wouldn't want him. He was the man's bastard of a son. There was no way that this man would acknowledge him.

The goblin said leaning back," Your father likely did not know you existed. Any questions you may have should be given to him. Here are your vault keys and lordship rings. With these rings you can get the trace on your wand removed. Officially you would be emancipated."

The keys came up onto the desk. Three sets of boxes came up onto the desk. Each had a different kind of a crest on them. Hesitantly he reached for the Potter box.

The ring was made of a black metal that he didn't recognize. The crest was made of gold. The crest of a lion. He put it on his ring finger. At first it was to big then after a second it resized itself.

The goblin nodded then pushed a box he didn't know towards him. In it was a silver banded ring. The crest was an unfamiliar triangle symbol. It was strange but he put it on the same hand and finger as the previous ring. It resized to fit him just like before.

The final box had a Gryffin on it. There was doubt in his mind which family that belonged to. It should have surprised him that he was the heir of Gryffindor. Soon to be Lord of Gryffindor. Yet it didn't. He couldn't explain why it didn't either. Something about being it felt right.

The band was made of gold. It crest was a combination of a red and gold Gryffin. Just like the crest on the box. When he put it on it felt like all was right in the world again.

The goblin said," You are now the Lord of three Ancient and Noble houses. Congratulations Lord Gryffindor-Potter-Perevell."

A question sprung in his mind and he asked," Wait if I'm not James Potter's son how do I have his inheritance?"

The goblin replied exasperated by his questions," The late Lord Potter was far from stupid. He knew that you were not his son by blood. He did the first blood adoption ritual when you were just a baby. Jusr before his death. That added his blood to your own. Binding the glamors to you until now. They would not have lasted as long as they did without the ritual. Be grateful for this. Your life may have been a far cry from what it was if it had worn off sooner."

Marvolo's POV

Ever since he regained his body back he slowly began to get his sanity back. It took him several weeks to realize it had to do with the four bands starting at his right wrist. Silver for air. Azure blue for lightning. Green for Earth. Ocean blue for water. Red for fire.

His attention was drawn to his door when a knock resounded. The man frowned. No one was supposed to bother him tonight. Yet there was someone who was knocking on his door.

He gave a curt, "Enter."

Lucius came in with his son half a step behind him. Both blond's looked more rattled than any pureblood should be.

He inquired his irritation being masked by his curiosity, "What brings you to my office, Lucius? I specifically requested not to be disturbed."

Lucius bowed as he answered, "I'm sorry, my lord. This could not wait. You asked that I and other parents alert you if strange markings appeared. Specifically ones that correlate to your own markings."

Marvolo leaned forward his interest peaked. Draco pulled up the sleeve of his robe to reveal a silver band on his right wrist. With the band was a falcon below it.


	4. Teacher part 1

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Time to be gone before other's realize what's happening.

dogman999: Thanks for your review my friend.

DarkRavie:Thanks for your your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Ragnorak held out an amulet and said, "This is a portkey. Tap your wand to it and say Dragon. That will take you to our contact. He will look after you and make sure you are trained. If for some reason you find yourself in need to escape. Tap it and say haven. It will bring you back here."

Harrison slipped it over his head as he said, "Thank you Ragnorak. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

The goblin sneered, "You're welcome wizard," then it's eyes softened ever so slightly, "You will have to be careful from on, Lord Potter. There are other things at play here. Wizards and Murim alike will be trying to use you for your new abilities. Unless you learn quickly you will drown. Now be gone."

With that ominous warning Harrison touched his wand to the amulet and said, "Dragon."

There was a pull at his navel and he was whisked away. The portkey taking him to some unknown place. As with all the times before when it stopped he landed in a heap. It was more painful than usual for he landed on concrete.

Before he could gain his bearings a hand hauled him up by his collar. A pair of piercing blue eyes met his own azure blue. The owner of the eyes was in his early to mid thirties.

The snarled, "Who the hell are you? What school are you with? Are there others with you?"

Harrison blinked for several seconds then replied, "Harrison Potter, Hogwarts student. I'm alone."

The man's blue eyes narrowed but Harrison had nothing to hide. He said with a growl, "A wizard. What brings you so far from home, little wizard?"

"The goblin sent me. My life has been a lie up to this point. They sent me to you for my own protection," came his reply.

It was the truth but at the same time it didn't reveal much. He didn't know what was going on himself. Until he did he would protect himself until he knew who he could trust. According to the goblins he could trust this man. Until that was proven he would wait.

The man's eyes searched his for a long moment. Then he stopped Harrison back down onto his feet. The hand grabbed at his right arm and pulled up the sleeve baring his wrist. The same wrist he spent the last month hiding.

An azure blue band encircled his wrist. Just below the band was a black wolf symbol.

"A guardian? Well it's no wonder that they sent you to me," came the surprised question.

Guardian? Was that what his mark meant? If so he didn't want any further burden on him. Being the Boy Who Lived was enough. He didn't want the fame he had. All it brought was pain and heartbreak.

The man stared at the mark before he said, "Come on. The goblins were right to send you here. An untrained guardian is dangerous. Is your magic reacting? It should growing if it hasn't already started."

Harrison allowed the man to drag him into a building. It was only then that he noticed that he portkeyed into an alley. The building was an apartment and a nice one at that.

They took the stairs practically two at a time. Harrison struggled to keep up with the man's long legs. Not for the first time he cursed his family for starving him. It made him shorter than most. When people saw him they thought he was thirteen at best. Not the nearly fifteen year old that he was.

Once at the third floor they went into the north side hallway. At the last door the man pulled out a set of keys. Once the door was open he was shoved roughly inside. Years of being shoved around by Vernon allowed him to keep his feet. Though the man received a fierce glare from the young boy.

The man closed the door and checked his apartment. It was almost as if he was making sure they were alone. Unusual but for the moment Harrison let it slide. He needed to know more about what was going on.

Once the apartment was checked the man inquired coldly, "What do you know of the relationship between the magical and Murim world? Have they taught you anything about using the ki within your body?"

 

Ki? What in the bloody hell was ki? Better yet what was Murim and why should he know it? 

Chun growled seeing the look of utter confusion, "Shit. This is why wizards are annoying," after taking a deep breath his teacher lectured," You see a person is formed with Simgichehon. Sim is the power to think. Gi is the life force in all creation. Che is the basic building material that makes up the body. In other words things such as bone, and muscles. Hon is the determination to succeed in something. Usually these four areas are tied together and will strength or weaken together."

When he took a breath Harrison used the moment to process the information. Essentially magic, ki, and body were all tied together. If someone had too much of one it would year the wielder apart. 

The man said after a moment, "My name Han Chun Woo and it seems the goblin have named me your teacher. If you want to survive the world of Murim you will need to learn quickly. Murim should never be mistaken as something kind. If they ever find out what you are, they will not hesitate to kill you. Guardians are beings of magic and ki. They answer to only one person. Who that is has been lost all but his line. You will have enemies here but there are those who will follow you. I can teach you how to survive but it's up to you to thrive."

Harrison watched the man carefully. It was a dangerous chance to take the man up on his offer. Then again everything about his life was dangerous. The world thought he was the Boy Who Lived. It turned out he wasn't even really a Potter. No this world would give him the answers he was looking for. Possibly this man would lead him to his father. 

He replied, "I will. This world will lead me to the answers that I seek."


End file.
